Friend or Love (EXO vers)
by Geu Shak Ki
Summary: Ketika cinta dalam dekapan, ketika persahabatan datang merenggut, ketika hati harus memilih! EXO GS!
1. Chapter 1

Friend or Love (EXO vers.) Chap 1

Author: Geu Shak Ki (Byun, Jung, Jun, dan Han)

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Hwang Zi Tao, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin

Pairing: Sesuai alur cerita

Genre: Frienship, Love, Drama etc

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Byun Baekhyun dan Wu Yifan milik Byun, Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo milik Jun, Park Chanyeol dan Hwang Zi Tao milik Jung, Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin milik Han. Hehe tidak tidak tidak. Mereka bukan milik kami. Mereka milik orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi FOL 100% milik kami.

Warning: GS for ukes! Typos merajalela! Bahasa Babak Belur! Tidak sesuai EYD! Dan penyakit-penyakit sejenis lainnya.. xD

...

Cerita yang sama dengan sebelumnya hanya saja ganti cast :)  
.

.

.

"Huah! Mereka mengingatkan ku pada pertemuan pertama kita," ujar seorang _yeoja _ berambut hitam panjang sedikit bergelombang, matanya menatap lurus ke arah taman kota di ujung jalan yang dia dan teman-temannya lalui. _Yeoja _itu bernama Byun Baek Hyun, kerap disapa Baekhyun.

Tiga orang _yeoja _dan dua orang _namja _yang mengapit Baek Hyun, mengikuti arah mata _yeoja _itu.

Tampaklah empat orang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 12 atau 13 tahun, terlihat dari pakaian mereka, seragam SMP nan dipenuhi hiasan-hiasan tak jelas yang artinya mereka sedang berada dalam masa orientasi. Mereka mengendap-ngendap di belakang pohon besar sembari sesekali mengintip apa ada guru atau pun senior yang memperhatikan mereka.

Sambil memperhatikan bocah-bocah yang baru menamatkan sekolah dasar itu, seorang _yeoja_ berambut lurus, memakai dress putih selutut yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Baekhyun, menimpali perkataan Baekhyun, "_Ne_. Saat itu hari pertama kita di Sekolah Menengah." _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum, seolah sedang mengingat cerita masa lalu. Bibirnya nan mungil dan tipis tertarik membentuk senyuman sedang matanya yang seperti mata panda menatap satu persatu teman-temannya. Tao, atau lebih lengkapnya Hwang Zi Tao, begitulah ia dikenal.

Dari paling ujung sebelah kanannya, seorang _namja _mengembangkan senyuman mempesonanya, yang jika kau lihat akan langsung membuat mu melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh, senyuman yang tampak senada dengan bibirnya yang cukup tipis dan berwarna merah muda cerah, menambah keindahan di wajah putih pucatnya. _Namja_ itu Oh Se Hun, orang-orang sering menyebut nya Sehun.

Di sebelah kiri _namja _itu, berdiri seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut pendek, alis dan bulu mata nan hitam pekat, kontras dengan wajah bulatnya yang juga putih pucat, aura kecantikannya kentara terpancar dari wajahnya karena tarikan lebar di bibir kecilnya yang tidak terlalu merah, tarikan yang memperindah wajahnya ditambah dengan pancaran mata sejernih air Sungai Han. _Yeoja_ cantik itu dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyungsoo, panjangnya, Do Kyung Soo.

Di sebelahnya Baekhyun, dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih rapi yang menjadi mahkota mulutnya. Kedua tangannya menahan rambutnya dari angin yang dengan nakal terus menerus menggoda helai demi helaian surai hitam milik _yeoja_ manis nan imut itu.

_Yeoja _yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Tao, juga tersenyum dengan mata terfokus pada taman kota. _Yeoja_ yang berambut sebahu, berpostur indah dengan pinggang ramping, kaki jenjang yang ditutupi dress biru muda hingga tiga perempat, namanya sama indahnya dengan pemiliknya, Luhan, Xi Lu Han.

Dan _namja _terakhir sekaligus penutup dari jejeran segerombolan _namja _dan _yeoja _ terlihat sempurna dengan rambut yang hampir tak menutupi keningnya sama sekali sehingga memperlihatkan tonjolan tulang dahi yang terasa begitu pas di wajahnya. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dan sedang terhias senyuman yang juga tipis, agak terkesan dingin. Memang _namja _itu terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya, namun dibalik itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat hangat, _namja _itu memiliki nama Chanyeol, Park Chan Yeol untuk lebih panjangnya.

"Karena sifat pemalas, kita saling mengenal." Mata Kyungsoo menerawang jauh, mengingat masa di mana ia, Sehun, Tao, dan Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan, 7 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

12:00, begitulah angka yang ditunjukkan jam tangan digital seorang anak laki-laki bebibir tipis, waktunya makan siang, namun saat itu mereka -para murid baru- belum diizinkan untuk makan siang sebelum acara gotong royong membersihkan taman kota tempat sekolahnya mengadakan acara pandu sorak benar-benar selesai. Lelah, haus, lapar yang menyerang nya membuat otaknya memikirkan hal licik dan curang.

Anak laki-laki yang tak terlalu tinggi itu, mendekati ketiga temannya yang sibuk menggunting rumput sembari menggerutu, dia tersenyum penuh arti pada ketiga temannya, matanya mengerling nakal dan melirik sebuah pohon besar yang jika berdiri di bawahnya dapat dipastikan akan terasa sejuk karena daunnya sangat lebat. Entah karena ikatan batin yang sangat kuat atau entah karena mereka sama-sama telah memikirkan ide itu, keempat bocah yang baru sehari mengikuti masa orientasi itu sekonyong-konyong berlari serempak menuju pohon besar yang ada di taman itu.

Ternyata langkah mereka terlihat oleh seorang _sunbae_, laki-laki itu mengejar keempat sahabat sembari meneriaki mereka untuk kembali atau jika tidak mereka akan dihukum. Peduli apa lah mereka anak-anak nakal itu dengan teriakan _sunbae _mereka.

"Do Kyung Soo! _Palliwa_! Kau ingin kita ketahuan?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang bertanda nama Park Chan Yeol di seragam SMP barunya, anak laki-laki pencetus ide mereka untuk kabur.

Anak perempuan yang memiliki kepang dua pada rambut pendeknya, yang dipanggil Kyungsoo oleh Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ke belakang pohon besar tempat Chanyeol, seorang anak perempuan berwajah gembul yang menggemaskan –Hwang Zi Tao- dan seorang anak laki-laki kurus dan tinggi –Oh Sehun- bersembunyi.

"Kita aman di sini, kita tak akan ditangkap oleh para _sunbae_, kecuali…" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya dan mengerling nakal ke arah Tao.

Tao menatap kesal Sehun, "_mwo_? Kau akan bilang 'kecuali jika Tao berbuat aneh lagi' begitu?"

Sehun memasang tampang terpolos yang dia miliki, "_ani_. Aku tak berkata seperti itu. Kau yang berpikiran seperti itu, bukan aku," balas Sehun acuh, di dalam hati ia menambahkan 'kau memang aneh Tao'. Dia terkikik pelan. Ya memang benar Tao itu aneh, ok diralat, maksudnya tingkahnya yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo sama saja. Selalu berpikiran buruk terhadap kami berdua," sambar Chanyeol yang maksudnya hanya bercanda, namun sepertinya cuaca panas mendukung emosi kedua anak perempuan yang namanya disebut Chanyeol meledak dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo dan Tao mendelik Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau bilang apa tadi?" teriak Kyungsoo dan Tao di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Mendengar teriakan itu Sehun dan Chanyeol segera melarikan diri dari tangkapan Kyungsoo dan Tao. Mereka berempat pun asyik bermain kejar-kejaran, tak peduli lagi dengan cuaca panas yang tadi membuat mereka menggerutu.

Di sisi lain, ternyata tak hanya Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Tao saja yang membolos dari kegiatan orientasi sekolah baru mereka, dua anak perempuan cantik yang bertanda nama Byun Baek Hyun dan Xi Lu Han pun berusaha mengendap-ngendap kabur dari para senior yang mengorientasi mereka.

"Yah, Cuma segini kemampuan kalian mengejar kami?" ledek Sehun yang diikuti anggukan kepala Chanyeol, membenarkan ucapan Sehun. Mereka berdua berdiri tak jauh dari Kyungsoo dan Tao yang sedang terengah-engah karena kecapaian. Kyungsoo memandang mereka sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao dan memberikan satu isyarat melalui matanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo dan Tao telah mulai mengejar Sehun dan Chanyeol lagi, kedua anak laki-laki itu pun tak kalah sigap, mereka seolah-olah telah membaca pikiran Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Kalian tak akan bisa menangkap kami," ledek Chanyeol dan Sehun sambil terus berlari kecil.

Karena tak melihat ke depan, Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan tak sengaja menabrak 2 anak perempuan yang tadi berusaha kabur dari kejaran senior.

"Aw!" ringis anak perempuan dengan rambut kuncir kuda –Baekhyun- kesakitan, kakinya tertindih tubuh Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan yeoja yang rambutnya digerai, memakai jepitan kupu-kupu di sebelah kiri kepalanya –Luhan-, dia terjatuh setelah bertabrakan dengan Sehun, pantatnya sangat sakit karena terlebih dahulu mendarat di tanah.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari kaki Baekhyun dan membantu nya berdiri. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, ia membantu Luhan berdiri. Tao dan Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju Chanyeol dan Sehun dan juga dua orang anak perempuan yang tak mereka kenal.

"_Gwaenchanayo_ ?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"_Ne_, aku tak…" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena pekikan Kyungsoo.

"Hya! _Sunbae _itu melihat kita di sini!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan suara tertahan.

Rupanya senior yang melihat mereka itu memanggil teman-temannya yang lain. Sehun pun melirik Kyungsoo , Chanyeol, dan Tao, mulai menyusun strategi untuk kabur. Tanpa aba-aba mereka berempat serentak berlari dan tak lupa Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk ikut melarikan diri.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Andai saja Tao memang berhenti untuk melerai kucing yang sedang bertengkar dan Chanyeol tak menarik nya pergi, mungkin kita sudah tertangkap oleh _sunbae_ yang bertampang garang itu," kenang Sehun. Matanya melirik ke arah Tao dan tersenyum tapi _yeoja _yang dilirik mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya alih-alih balas tersenyum. Semua tertawa melihat cara merajuk Tao yang tak pernah berubah itu.

"Ya! Jangan menertawakan nya lagi!" perintah Baekhyun begitu menyadari mulut sahabatnya itu telah maju 5 cm.

"Wah! Baekhyun kau sungguh setia lawan!" cetus Kyungsoo dengan nada meledek, sudut matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"_Geureom_! Kalau tak begitu siapa yang nantinya akan meninabobokkan nya," komentar Luhan yang mengundang tawa Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan dirinya sendiri.

Ekspresi Baekhyun sontak berubah, dia melirik Luhan kesal sementara itu Tao sudah terbawa emosi sepertinya. Kedua tangannya bersiap menghajar Luhan, dengan perlahan Tao mengayunkan tangannya hingga sejajar dengan kepala Luhan.

"O Ow!" Sehun mengahalangi ayunan tangan kanan Tao dengan tangan kirinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, bisa dibilang isyarat larangan.

"Akh!" jerit Luhan sekuat yang dia bisa. Sehun dan Tao yang tadinya sedang perang tatapan dingin beralih memperhatikan Luhan, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memang hanya berperan sebagai pengamat.

Luhan menatap garang Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tukas Luhan sembari mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang baru saja Kyungsoo hadiahi dengan sebuah _ttakbam_.

"Aku hanya membantu Tao," jawab _yeoja_ itu enteng dan langsung melarikan diri bersama Tao.

Luhan dan Sehun yang kini berada dalam satu tim bergegas mengejar Tao dan sekutunya, Kyungsoo. Mereka pun asyik berperang, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

"Chanyeol! Coba lihat mereka! Lucu sekali," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum indah yang menghiasi wajahnya, melihat aksi teman-temannya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi nya.

"Baekhyun! Dengarkan aku! Kalau tidak kau akan menyesalinya!" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar memerintah diiringi dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup-degup entah untuk alasan apa saat matanya dan mata Chanyeol bertemu karena Chanyeol mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yan terkejut sontak menarik kepalanya mundur dengan mata terbelalak. Belum sanggup menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Ayo cepat kita pisahkan mereka!" ajak Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka pun menyusul gerombolan sahabat mereka yang terlihat seperti preman pasar. Lihat saja, kepala Sehun berhasil dililit oleh tangan Kyungsoo. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi mereka, walaupun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu menempatkan diri di posisi penengah tetap saja itu tak berhasil, malah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menjadi sasaran amukan pada akhirnya. Tentu saja tak sampai dirawat di rumah sakit, paling hanya luka lecet-lecet saja.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

Siang beranjak, malam menyongsong, rasa lelah perlahan mulai dirasakan enam sekawan –Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Baekhyun dan Luhan-.

"Hari yang sungguh melelahkan," ujar Luhan.

Setelah peperangan yang sesungguhnya lebih banyak diisi tawa, enam sekawan itu merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan menikmati hembusan angin malam sembari memandangi langit yang sudah menggelap dan ditaburi kilauan cahaya, bintang.

"_Aish jeongmal _!" keluh Sehun.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kyungsoo! Bagaimana bisa kau menghajarku dengan sekuat tenaga?" gerutu Sehun beralih melirik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menahan tawa, "Hmmph!"

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun yang berada disebelah kiri Kyungsoo.

"Lucu saja membayangkan kejadian tadi." Kyungsoo masih menahan tawa.

"Apa sedang turun hujan?" sambung Tao yang berada di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo yang merupakan penutup jajaran.

"Yak! Kau tak sadar itu Kyungsoo?" tukas Chanyeol.

Sontak gelak tawa mereka pecah, suasana dipenuhi lagi dengan gelak tawa yang telah lama tertahan. Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan kedamaian dan kehangatan persahabatan, bisa dibilang tenaga mereka habis karena gelak tawa yang mengiringi hari-hari mereka. Hari itupun banyak mereka habiskan dengan kenangan masa lalu, hingga hari untuk mengenang masa lalu itupun berganti dengan hari baru.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCek

Huaa segini dulu ne, maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, bahasa babak belur, typos merajalela.

Nah bagaimana teman? Apa kalian menyukai tulisan kami? Jangan lupa ripiu yaa. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan ripiu.. Sampai jumpa chap depan :)


	2. Chapter 2

Friend or Love (EXO vers.) Chap 2

Author: Geu Shak Ki (Byun, Jung, Jun, dan Han)

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Hwang Zi Tao, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin

Pairing: Sesuai alur cerita

Genre: Frienship, Love, Drama etc

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Byun Baekhyun dan Wu Yifan milik Byun, Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo milik Jun, Park Chanyeol dan Hwang Zi Tao milik Jung, Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin milik Han. Hehe tidak tidak tidak. Mereka bukan milik kami. Mereka milik orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi FOL 100% milik kami.

Warning: GS for ukes! OOC! Typo(s) merajalela! Bahasa Babak Belur! Tidak sesuai EYD! Dan penyakit-penyakit sejenis lainnya.. xD

...

Haloha kami kembali kkk. Ada yang nungguin gak? Hehe. Ya udah, dari pada banyak bacot, kita mulai aja ne. Happy reading our lovely readers ^^

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk memulai jadwal kuliah. Pagi itu dimulai dengan Kyungsoo yang menjemput Sehun, dilanjutkan dengan Chanyeol dan Tao yang menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, serta Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menunggu kehadiran Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Tao dan Sehun. Rumah Kyungsoo sebagai terminal dan rumah Baekhyun sebagai tempat pemberhentian mereka.

Karena jarak rumah mereka yang dekat dengan Kyung Hee University mereka lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki sembari menikmati kebersamaan. Hari demi hari selalu mereka lewati bersama tanpa pernah bosan.

Sesampainya di Kyung Hee University, mereka harus berpencar, bukan karena mereka lari dari ospek melainkan hobi dan bakat yang mereka miliki berbeda.

"_Annyeong!_ Sampai bertemu nanti!"

Masing-masing dari mereka melambaikan tangan pada satu sama lain terkecuali bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta Sehun dan Luhan yang berada pada jurusan yang sama, _action_ dan _dance._

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas masing-masing..

Tao menduduki kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah kelas. Ia pun mengeluarkan kertas-kertas partitur dari dalam tasnya, mencoba untuk melanjutkan arransemen yang telah ia buat semalam.

"_Yeogiyo_! Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya seseorang kepada Tao.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Tao. Orang itu pun akhirnya tetap duduk di sebelah Tao walaupun tanpa izin dari Tao.

Tak lama kemudian Mr. Cho masuk ke kelas.

"_Morning class_!" sapa Mr. Cho.

Tao yang mendengar suara Mr. Cho segera merapikan partitur-partitur yang berada didepannya. Ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang telah menduduki kursi di sebelahnya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya Tao terkejut saat melihat seseorang di sebelah nya.

"Jongin _Imnida_." Jawab nya seraya menundukkan kepala. Tao membalas menundukkan kepala kikuk.

"Tao _imnida_. Hwang Zi Tao," sahut Tao seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihat mu di kelas ini?" sambung Tao.

"_Ne_, aku mahasiswa pindahan dari Busan," jelas Jongin seraya tersenyum lebar. Tao hanya dapat termangu melihat senyuman Jongin. Hingga akhirnya…

"HWANG ZI TAO!" tegur Mr. Cho yang melihat Tao melamun.

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan menatap Mr. Cho takut, ia takut akan dikeluarkan lagi dari kelas karena ketahuan melamun. Tapi Mr. Cho hanya memandang Tao tajam dan kembali melanjutkan materi pelajaran yang terpotong akibat ulah Tao. Samar-samar dari sebelah Tao terdengar kekehan kecil. Jongin! Dia menertawakan Tao.

"Kau mengagumi ku ya?" goda Jongin.

"Tsk.." desis Tao kesal.

Teng Teng..

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Tao segera melarikan diri dari kelas walau Mr. Cho masih berada di dalam kelas. Ia berlari menuju pojokan kafetaria tempat ia dan lima temannya yang lain berkumpul. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol dan merebahkan kepala ke pundak Chanyeol.

"Kenapa mukamu kusam seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Tao hanya diam.

"Jangan-jangan kau ditegur lagi oleh Mr. Cho karena melamun saat jam pelajaran berlangsung?" tebak Sehun. Tao tetap diam. Namun tampak dari perubahan raut wajah Tao bahwa apa yang baru saja ditebak Sehun adalah benar.

"Hahaha.. tebakan ku benar kan?" ejek Sehun sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yak!" bentak Tao seraya mencoba untuk menggapai kerah baju Sehun.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi!" lerai Kyungsoo sembari mendelik kesal ke arah Tao dan Sehun yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk bertempur.

Kyungsoo sudah hafal jika Tao dan Sehun bertengkar mereka berdua tak segan-segan untuk adu kekuatan. Dan pada akhirnya ia dan Chanyeol lah yang kerepotan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran Tao dan Sehun.

Mendengar bentakan dari Kyungsoo, Tao kembali duduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia tak berhasil melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sehun. Akhirnya Tao hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya bosan.

Teng Teng..

Bel akhirnya berbunyi lagi menandakan waktu istirahat mereka telah usai. Tanpa dikomando Sehun, Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Luhan meninggalkan kafetaria menuju kelas masing-masing. Ketika Baekhyun akan beranjak pergi tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Baekhyun-_ah_, apa kau memiliki acara nanti malam?" tanya Chanyeol canggung. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk mengatasi salah tingkahnya.

"Nanti malam? Sepertinya tidak. Memang ada apa Chanyeol-_ah_?" tanya Baek Hyun polos.

"Aku mau mengajak mu keluar nanti malam. Apa kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"_Ne_. memang kau ingin mengajak ku ke mana?"

"Rahasia. Aku akan memberitahu mu nanti malam. Kalau begitu kita masuk kelas sekarang?"

"_Ne_!" sahut Baekhyun singkat.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

_To _:_ Baekhyun_

_From _:_ Chanyeol_

_ Aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu, Baekhyun-ah._

Begitulah isi pesan yang teks yang dikirim Chan Yeol untuk Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, kau ikut saja dengan ku!" balas Chanyeol.

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal, namun ia tetap mengikuti Chanyeol. Mereka pun mulai berjalan ke suatu tempat yang hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol!" teriak seorang yeoja dari kejauhan.

_'_Aish_.. Siapa sih itu' _geram Chanyeol di dalam hati. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Tao lah yang memanggil mereka dan mengikuti di belakang nya Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Ketika Baekhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Chanyeol langsung mendahului Baekhyun.

"Kami ingin menjemput _fotocopy _-an tugas di depan. Kalian dari mana?" balas Chanyeol sambil mengode Baekhyun untuk diam.

"Kami dari supermarket membeli beberapa makanan. Ya sudah, kami duluan pulang. Tidak apa-apa kan?" timpal Kyungsoo.

"_Gwaenchana_, kalian duluan saja. _Annyeong_!" balas Chanyeol seraya bernafas lega.

Tao, Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar menjemput tugas. Tentu saja itu bukan alasan sebenarnya. Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat favoritnya saat malam hari.

"Wow! Indah sekali!" puji Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah seperti sedang berada di surga.

Tempat yang dituju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sebuah bukit yang ditumbuhi pohon hijau. Jika kita melihat ke bawah di sana kita bisa melihat indahnya kota yang diterangi oleh kerlap kerlip lampu. Dan jika kita melihat ke atas kita bisa menikmati pemandangan bintang-bintang yang selalu mendampingi sang bulan. Baekhyun melamun terbawa suasana bukit itu.

"Ini.."

Chanyeol memberikan sebuah naskah kepada Baekhyun yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Apa ini? Naskah? Untuk ujian?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Ajari aku dialog ini. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara memerankannya," jawab Chan Yeol.

"Ah.. Ini. Baiklah. Tapi.." kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Tapi kau harus mentraktir ku makan sesudah ini!" canda Baekhyun.

"_Gurae_. Aku akan membelikan mu makanan setelah ini."

Senyum simpul terpancar dari bibir Chanyeol. Entah apa maksud Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun mengajarkan nya akting malam itu. Entah benar karena dia tak mengerti naskah atau entah ada maksud lain yang sengaja disembunyikan Chanyeol. Mereka pun mulai beradu akting. Hingga tak terasa malam semakin larut.

"Ini sudah terlalu larut Chanyeol-_ah_. Lebih baik kita segera pulang," ajak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang!"

Chanyeol mengambil naskah ditangan Baekhyun dan menarik telapak tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tetap menahan tangan Baekhyun. Karena tidak kuat untuk melepas nya, Baekhyun 'terpaksa' berjalan dengan tangannya digenggam Chanyeol.

"Dingin. Karena itulah aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu, kau tidak keberatan kan?" ungkap Chanyeol menjelaskan alasannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"_Ne_." jawab Baekhyun singkat yang bercampur dengan alunan jantung yang berdetak semakin kencang.

"Aw!" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol dan mengucek matanya yang kemasukan debu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

Chanyeol memegangi kepala Baekhyun dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari matanya yang sudah memerah akibat kemasukan debu. Chanyeol pun meniupi mata Baekhyun yang kelilipan.

"_Eotte_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Gomawo_, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan badannya dari Chanyeol. Seketika terasa kecanggungan antara mereka akibat kejadian itu.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan senyuman merekah. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol, namja tampan itu berjalan dengan kedua tangan pada saku jaketnya. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari mengingat beberapa adegan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal, sangat tak normal.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Aish! Ke mana Sehun bawel itu? Ini sudah lewat 10 menit dari janjinya!" gerutu Luhan yang semakin gusar berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan rumahnya.

Hari ini merupakan jadwal ujian bagi mahasiswa Kyung Hee University semester kedua. Tadinya Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun telah berkumpul dan siap berangkat. Baru saja akan mengangkat kaki, Sehun menjerit histeris, yang sontak mengejutkan kelima temannya.

"Yak! Kau kenapa bodoh?" bentak Kyungsoo kesal.

Hampir saja _keyboard_ yang dibawanya menimpuk kaki indahnya karena terkejut dengan jeritan Sehun. Kyungsoo yang berada di jurusan musik khususnya piano, ujian bulanannya kali ini tidak menggunakan piano melainkan _keyboard, _karena itulah pagi ini otot-otot tak terlihatnya terpaksa bekerja keras agar _keyboard _miliknya bisa sampai di kampus.

"Luhan-_ah_! Aku lupa mengeluarkan _CD _itu dari _CD room_!" pekik Sehun, matanya membulat cemas ke arah Luhan.

"_Mwo_?" timpal Luhan terkejut setengah mati sekaligus kesal, kesal pada Sehun yang benar-benar bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan.

_CD_ yang Sehun maksud adalah _CD _yang berisi musik pengiring untuk ujian bulanan mereka kali ini, tema ujian mereka adalah _'couple dance', _dan Luhan berpasangan dengan Sehun. Tadi malam sebelum mengizinkan Sehun membawa _CD_ itu, Luhan sudah memperingatkan Sehun berkali-kali agar ia tak lupa, bahkan pagi-pagi tadi pun Luhan sudah menelepon Sehun untuk mengingatkan nya, tapi pada kenyataannya tetap saja namja itu lupa.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak bisa ikut menunggu Sehun yang balik kembali ke rumahnya untuk menjemput _CD_ dikarenakan naskah drama yang akan Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta kelompoknya tampilkan berada di tas Chanyeol. Jika mereka terlambat dan tak mengumpulkan naskah itu tepat waktu, dosen tak akan mengizinkan mereka ikut ujian. Kalau hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tak mengikuti ujian tak apa, karena toh sahabat-sahabatnya juga tak akan mengikuti ujian, bukankah itu namanya saling berbagi? Tapi ini juga menyangkut nilai orang lain, jadi mereka memohon maaf karena harus duluan.

Begitu juga dengan Tao dan Kyungsoo, mereka juga mengikat nilai orang lain. Tema ujian Tao adalah 'duet' dan dia harus berpasangan dengan mahasiswa pindahan, Kim Jong In, selain belum mengenal kepribadian satu sama lain, mereka juga baru sekali berlatih. Kemarin dia berjanji pada Jongin akan datang awal hari ini agar mereka dapat berlatih, Tao tak enak hati melanggar janjinya pada orang yang baru ia kenal.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tema ujiannya 'Group', 5 orang lainnya bergantung padanya karena ia adalah leader dikelompoknya. Dia lah yang paling banyak bermain, tentu saja sebelum ujian mereka harus berlatih terlebih dahulu. Karena itu dengan sangat menyesal Tao dan Kyung Soo juga berangkat duluan.

Tinggalah Luhan sendirian yang menunggu Sehun. Luhan sudah semakin gusar, tangannya merogoh saku tasnya, dia menekan tombol panggil cepat nomor 1, yang langsung tersambung kepada Sehun.

"Yak! _Eodiga_?" teriak Luhan.

"…"

"_Mwo_? Hilang?" teriakan Luhan semakin keras. Wajahnya merah padam.

"…"

Begitu mendengar balasan Sehun, Luhan langsung membongkar tas Sehun, yang ditinggalkan Sehun padanya, matanya membulat, wajahnya makin merah padam.

"Yak! _Pabo_! _CD_ itu ada dalam tasmu bodoh! Cepat ke sini!" teriak Luhan geram. Dia mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal.

"_Jinjja Paboya_!" rutuk Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun datang dengan sepedanya, sesampainya di depan Luhan, kepala berukuran sedang milik Sehun mendapat pukulan keras dari tas Luhan. Ok, maksudnya Luhan lah yang memukulkan tasnya ke kepala Sehun, tidak mungkin tas itu bisa bergerak sendiri.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku lupa," lirih Sehun.

"Ya sudah! Cepatlah! Kita akan terlambat jika tak sampai dalam waktu 5 menit!" timpal Luhan dan langsung menaiki sepeda Sehun.

Sehun mengendarai sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Perut Luhan melilit dibuatnya, ia juga sedikit cemas akan terjatuh alhasil tangannya memeluk perut Sehun spontan.

"Yak! Jangan mencuri kesempatan!" teriak Sehun.

PLAK!

Satu pukulan mendarat kembali di kepala Sehun.

"Perhatikan saja jalanmu, kau yang memaksa ku untuk melakukan ini!" ketus Luhan.

Wajah Sehun merekah, hal itu sontak membuat nya semakin semangat mengayuh sepeda dan tak terasa mereka telah sampai di gerbang Kyung Hee University.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"_Jebal kajima_…" pinta Baekhyun. Air mata telah membanjiri pipinya.

"_Jebal_!" ulang Baek Hyun, Chanyeol diam di tempat.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCek

Huaa segini dulu ne, maaf kalau ceritanya makin gaje, bahasa makin babak belur, typo(s) terus merajalela.

Big thanks to : Imeelia, PrincePink, YeahSooyoung, BekiYeollo, Tania3424, and

Balas ripiu yang gak bisa di pm dulu yaa..

BekiYeollo: Aduh, kenapa bisa lupa kata sandi dear? Kkk gak apa..  
Kyaaaa benarkah seperti itu? Masa siiih? Hehe gomawo *hug bekiyeollo/plak*  
Iya nih. Hidupnya adem-ayem, habisnya keseringan minum adem sari sih *ngiklan/plak*  
Yah kayaknya belum muncul deh tu konflik, masih ditahan ama sooman *apalah/plak*  
4 orang dear, kalo bingung kenapa gak liat bio aja? :)  
Boleh dengan sangat :) , kami malah senaaaang bgt kalau kamu mau fav n foll hehe  
Ne, gomawo udah review. Tetap setia baca dan ripiu yaa.. ^^

Tania3423: Whoaa indah yaa? Eh jangan nangis, cup cup cup hehe  
Gomawo udah ripiu.. ^^

...

Whoaa gak nyangka, chap sebelumnya ada yang ninggalin ripiu walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi sungguh, ripiu chingudeul membuat kami semakin semangat. Lebih gak nyangka lagi, ada yang fav n foll. Kkk jeongmal gomawo. Kami merasa sangat tersanjung. :)

Tapi kami juga sangat kecewa dengan silent reader. Gak nyangka ternyata banyak banget yang jadi sider. Huhu sedihnya T.T

Kami harap chap ini lebih banyak yang ninggalin ripiu. Ayo dong teman, jangan jadi sider. Satu kata aja yang kalian tinggalkan begitu berkesan bagi kami.

Ah ya sudah, sampai jumpa chap depan ne. :) Jangan lupa ripiu ya.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Friend or Love (EXO vers.) Chap 3

Author: Geu Shak Ki (Byun, Jung, Jun, dan Han)

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Hwang Zi Tao, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin

Pairing: Sesuai alur cerita

Genre: Friendship, Love, Drama, etc

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Byun Baekhyun dan Wu Yifan milik Byun, Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo milik Jun, Park Chanyeol dan Hwang Zi Tao milik Jung, Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin milik Han. Hehe tidak tidak tidak. Mereka bukan milik kami. Mereka milik orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi FOL 100% milik kami.

Warning: GS for ukes! OOC! Typo(s) merajalela! Bahasa Babak Belur! Tidak sesuai EYD! Dan penyakit-penyakit sejenis lainnya.. xD

…

No comment!

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

"_Jebal kajima_…" pinta Baekhyun. Air mata telah membanjiri pipinya.

"_Jebal_!" ulang Baek Hyun, Chanyeol diam di tempat.

Setelah lama tak bergerak Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"_Mianhae chagi_." Chanyeol berlari menuju Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"_CUT_!" ucap Mr. Park.

"Akting kalian sangat alami," puji Mr. Park. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan teman sekelompoknya saling ber-_high five _ria mendengar pujian tersebut.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Ini waktunya kita tampil. Aku sangat gugup," ucap Tao pada Jongin.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Asal kau memperhatikan nada yang ku ajari tadi kita pasti berhasil." Jongin menyemangati Tao.

"_Ne, arraseo. Fighting_!" Tao berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita tampilkan yang terbaik!"

Musik pun dimulai. Semua berjalan lancar tetapi karena gugup berlebihan yang dialami Tao, ia melupakan bagian yang sedari tadi sudah ia ingat-ingat yaitu di mana ia harus melakukan _improve_ di ujung lagu. Jongin yang menyadari itu segera mengambil bagian Tao dan mengakhiri penampilan mereka dengan sangat baik. Mereka pun dihujani dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"_Ani_. Itu letakkan di sebelah kiri."

"Ya ya ya.. Itu diletakkan di sana saja."

"Ok. Semua sudah tertata rapi."

Di ruangan music terdengar perintah dari leader suatu kelompok yaitu, Do Kyung Soo. Ia mengarahkan semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan pagelaran music mereka nanti. Kyungsoo yakin kelompok mereka akan mendapatkan nilai yang baik karena mereka semua telah berlatih dengan sangat keras untuk pagelaran ini.

"_Chingudeul, _kita telah berusaha keras untuk hal ini, makanya kita tak boleh menyerah, kita harus mendapat nilai yang baik. _Fighting_!" Kyungsoo memberi semangat kepada teman-teman dikelompoknya.

"_Fighting_!" sahut teman-teman yang lain.

Pertunjukan pun dimulai dengan alunan lembut dari tuts keyboard Kyungsoo yang dengan perlahan-lahan temponya bertambah cepat. _Gayageum_ dan drum yang masuk secara bersamaan, diiringi dengan alat music yang lainnya yang membuat nada-nada mereka terdengar harmonis. Mereka memainkan alat music dengan sangat sangat baik.

Di akhir pertunjukan, mereka dihadiahi dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum kepada semua temannya yang seolah-olah mengatakan "Kerja bagus teman-teman. Kita berhasil melakukannya."

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11.00 menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Semua mahasiswa bersegera menuju kafetaria untuk mengisi perut mereka yang telah keroncongan. Begitu juga dengan 6 sekawan tersebut, tanpa dikomando mereka menuju kafetaria.

"Baekhyun-_ah! Palliwa_. Aku benar-benar sudah kelaparan," rengek Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tidak beranjak dari meja rias untuk memperbaiki _make up_-nya yang berantakan akibat menangis saat sedang beradu akting.

"_Ne. Chamkkanman," _ balas Baekhyun seraya merapikan bajunya.

"_Kaja_~" rengek Chanyeol tak sabar dan menarik Baekhyun menuju kafetaria.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat Tao beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku mau ke kafetaria. Kau mau aku traktir sekarang?" tanya Tao, ia berjanji akan mentraktir Jongin karena telah membantunya saat ujian.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga lapar," jawab Jongin.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

Alunan musik yang menghanyutkan mengiringi gerak lemah gemulai dari dua orang yang tengah menari, Xi Lu Han dan Oh Se Hun. Mereka berdua menyuguhkan penampilan yang sangat memukau.

Tetapi kecelakaan kecil terjadi di pertengahan penampilan mereka, yaitu ketika Luhan melakukan _double spin _ dan ia salah menjejakkan kakinya yang membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Sehun melirik cemas.

Karena tak ingin mengacaukan penampilan dan mengecewakan Sehun, Luhan pun segera berdiri dan berakting bahwa yang ia lakukan barusan termasuk dalam skenario tarian mereka. Luhan pun melanjutkan tarian hingga musik berhenti. Penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Luhan terduduk tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan tariannya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup menahan perih dikakinya. Sehun berlari ke belakang panggung dan mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama dan mengambil _spray_ pereda nyeri dan menyemprotkannya ke kaki kanan Luhan.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Ne. Akh.. _Appo.._" Luhan meringis saat Sehun tak sengaja menyentuh kakinya yang cedera.

"Mianhae," tutur Sehun.

"Apa kau ingin dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tambah Sehun.

"_Anio. Nan gwaenchana._ Sekarang kita ke kafetaria saja. Ini sudah sedikit mendingan," balas Luhan, ia tak ingin membuat Sehun terlalu cemas.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Luhan terkejut karena sekarang ia berada di punggung Sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan terus menggendong Luhan meninggalkan ruangan dance. Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

Kafetaria sudah disesaki mahasiswa Kyung Hee University. Kyungsoo pun sedang mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke kafetaria melalui pintu yang berada di sebelah barat, semua mata tertuju ke sepasang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ itu.

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai mengambil makanan, berjalan menuju meja tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk. Tak sengaja manik matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang telah mengisi relung hatinya sedang menggendong seorang _yeoja_. Matanya terfokus kepada sepasang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ itu, hatinya terasa tersayat karena sepasang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ itu terlihat sangat mesra.

Di belakang Kyungsoo, Tao dan Jongin masuk dari pintu sebelah timur. Tao yang melihat Kyungsoo segera memanggilnya.

"Kyung Soo-_ah_!" panggil Tao dari kejauhan.

Kyung Soo tersentak dari lamunan nya karena mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia pun melirik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Tetapi karena kafetaria sangat penuh dengan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang, Kyungsoo tak melihat seseorang pun yang ia kenal.

Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja tapi ia kembali teringat bayang-bayang Luhan dan Sehun. Tak terasa genangan air mata mulai melingkupi ruang matanya. Kyungsoo terus melangkah, air mata mengaburkan pandangannya sehingga ia tak melihat troli besar yang melaju lumayan kencang mendekatinya.

"Kyungsoo! Awas!" teriak Tao memperingati, tapi sepertinya teriakan itu sia-sia karena troli itu semakin berjalan mendekat.

Sekonyong-konyong Jongin langsung berlari dan menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Tepat waktu, hampir saja Kyungsoo tertiban piring-piring kotor yang berada di troli tersebut. Tao berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berada di pelukan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, _gwaenchana_? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Tao, raut wajahnya memancarkan kecemasan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, tetapi sayup-sayup terdengar isakan yang berasal dari mulut Kyungsoo. Tao segera mengambil alih dan memeluk Kyung Soo erat. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo, _yeoja_ yang jauh dari kata cengeng meneteskan air mata yang menurutnya sangat berharga itu.

Jongin hanya termangu melihat _yeoja_ cantik yang baru saja ditolongnya menangis terisak-isak, entah mengapa hatinya sakit saat air mata itu jatuh dari mata _yeoja_ itu.

"_Waeyo_ Kyung Soo-_ah_?" tanya Tao tapi tetap tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo. Tao hanya mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisannya. Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Tao dan berdiri. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada yang juga sudah ditempati oleh Luhan dan Sehun.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun memandang Kyungsoo cemas tapi Tao memberi isyarat agar mereka tak banyak bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya berdiri canggung di sebelah Tao. Tao lupa bahwa ia mengajak Jongin bersamanya. Jongin menyenggol Tao pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin dan terkejut saat sadar bahwa ia telah melupakan Jongin.

"Ah ya. Kenalkan ini Kim Jong In, mahasiswa baru di fakultasku. Dia berpasangan dengan ku saat ujian tadi," ucap Tao memperkenalkan Jongin.

"_Annyeong_!Kim Jong In _imnida._ Panggil saja aku Jongin."

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Jongin pun mulai bercengkerama dengan yang lain, namun pandangan Jongin tetap tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Tampaknya Jongin masih khawatir tentang Kyungsoo karena kejadian tadi.

"Teman-teman, aku ke kelas duluan!" kata Kyungsoo singkat.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kekelas, teman-teman yang lain mengiyakan karena mereka berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga akan ke kelas duluan. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Jongin juga berpamitan kepada Tao dan teman-temannya.

Namun bukan kelaslah tujuan Jongin sebenarnya. Jongin membuntuti Kyungsoo yang ternyata juga tidak menuju kelas. Ternyata Kyungsoo menuju taman belakang kampus yang cukup sepi.

Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di taman itu sembari menikmati pemandangan.

"Hai!" sapa Jongin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang heran ke arah Jongin.

"Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Ah, _mianhae. _Tadi aku sedang tidak fokus," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jong In _imnida._" Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya kembali.

"_Ne, bangapseumnida, _Jongin-_ah_." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tampaknya kau sedang bersedih. Aku tidak ingin bertanya karena aku tidak mau ikut campur karena kita juga baru saja berkenalan. Tapi bolehkah aku di sini menemanimu?" tanya Jongin.

"Hmm.. silahkan. Terserah kau saja," jawab Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat galau.

Teng Teng!

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya, Kyungsoo masih bermain dengan lamunannya. Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke kelas. Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kelas, Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aaaaaa!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia menabrak tiang, badannya terdorong kebelakang dan kehilangan keseimbangan yang menyebabkan ia hampir terjatuh, tetapi..

Hap!

Badan Kyungsoo terjatuh dalam dekapan Jongin.

Deg!

Jantung Jongin kembali berdegup tak normal, matanya menatap tepat ke manik hitam mata Kyungsoo.

"Ah, gomawo!" tutur Kyungsoo seraya bangkit dari dekapan Jongin, Jongin tersentak, ia membawa kedua tangannya kesisi tubuhnya dengan canggung.

"Ne," balasnya agak kikuk.

"Hati-hatilah kalau berjalan," tambahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Ehem!" Chanyeol berdehem sembari melacahkan pantatnya di kursi, di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak beralih untuk menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, ia terlalu fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Ehem!" ulang Chanyeol, dia mendekatkan jarak dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih tak memberi respon bahwa ia menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit kesal, sekali lagi dia berdehem dengan nada dan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"E..ee..he..m..e..e..hemm..e..hemm.." Namun betapa tak disangka Baekhyun tetap tak beralih dari laptopnya.

"Yak! Byun Baek Hyun!" bentak Chanyeol gusar, badannya agak memiring menghadap Baekhyun, kekesalan Chanyeol semakin menaik karena Baekhyun (masih) saja tak merespon.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun garang, matanya menangkap tali cukup halus menyerupai kabel menempel di baju Baekhyun, dia mendesah berat, disibaknya rambut Baekhyun yang tergerai hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya hingga Chanyeol dapat melihat sesuatu yang menyumbat lubang telinga Baekhyun.

"Yak! _Mwohae?_" bentak Baekhyun, kesal dengan perbuatan Chanyeol yang melepas _earphone_ dengan kasar dari telinga kirinya.

"Jadi, sedari tadi kau tak mendengar apapun?" timpal Chanyeol geram.

"Yak! apa kau tuli? Kau tak mendengar suara Ryeowook, _my lovely oppa_ sedang berteriak-teriak?" balas Baekhyun ikut geram.

"_Mwo? Lovely oppa?_" nada suara Chanyeol berubah tinggi.

"_Ne, _Ryeowook _oppa. My lovely oppa!"_ Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Chanyeol merasa marah mendengar Baekhyun menyebut Ryeowook '_My Lovely Oppa'_, dia sekonyong-konyong melempar earphone Baekhyun yang dari tadi masih ia pegang lalu berjalan cepat keluar kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang penuh dengan kebingungan melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang hampir selalu sama setiap kali Baekhyun menyebut Ryeowook dengan sebutan '_My Lovely Oppa'_ di depan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Chanyeol-_ah. _Kau kenapa?" sorak Baekhyun seraya bergegas menutup laptopnya dan berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ah_!" panggil Baekhyun manja, begitu ia mencapai sisi kanan Chanyeol.

"Yaa.. _Wae?_ Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Baekhyun sembari terus berlari kecil menyeimbangi langkah kaki Chanyeol yang lumayan lebar.

"Eii, kau cemburu, _ne_?" celetuk Baekhyun, maksud dia hanya bercanda namun siapa sangka pertanyaan Baekhyun menimbulkan respon yang sedikit berlebihan dari Chanyeol. Namja itu menegang di tempat, kakinya berhenti secara otomatis. Baekhyun terkikik.

"_M..m..mwo?_ ti..tidak mungkin!" timpal Chanyeol berusaha tenang sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang, sangat kencang bahkan seolah Baekhyun akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Yaa.. Kenapa kau gugup? Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Baekhyun, hatinya sedikit kecut, bagian terdalam hatinya berharap Chanyeol akan membenarkan bahwa ia cemburu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, memekik dalam hati, "_mwo? _Apa arti ekspresi mu itu? Kau berharap aku cemburu?" batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Eii.. Kau berharap aku cemburu bukan?" celetuk Chanyeol penuh kemenangan. Giliran Baekhyun yang gugup, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"A..a..ani.. nio.." jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol terkikik, sekonyong-konyong dirangkulnya pundak Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"_Kaja_!" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Di sisi lain, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang terus memerhatikan keakraban Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sakit? Entahlah, entah perasaan apa yang sedang berkecambuk di hati Tao melihat keakraban temannya itu. Ia cemburu, dulu Chanyeol paling dekat dengannya, sangat sangat dekat, hingga apapun yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, bahkan jika hanya masalah yang terkecil, Tao selalu tahu, tapi semenjak Baekhyun dan Luhan bergabung dengan Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun dan Kyungsoo, perhatian Chanyeol lebih sering terpusat pada Baekhyun, bukan berarti Tao tak menyukai kehadiran Baekhyun, dia juga sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti Chanyeol, tetapi tetap saja perasaan cemburu itu tak bisa ia atur.

"Tao-_ah_!" teriak Sehun di telinga Tao, yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Tao dan membuat gendang telinganya berteriak kesakitan.

Tao membalik badan dan menatap Sehun garang, Sehun dan Luhan tertawa puas.

"Yak! Kau pikir ini apa?" teriak Tao gusar sembari menunjuk telinganya.

Sehun dan Luhan makin puas tertawa. Tao menghentakkan kakinya sekali sebelum meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Yaa.. Jangan marah! _Mianhae._ Aku hanya bercanda!" sorak Sehun.

Sehun mengejar Tao dengan Luhan di punggungnya, kaki Luhan belum benar-benar sembuh dari cedera yang dia dapat saat ujian kemarin.

Ke-enam sahabat itu telah berkumpul di gerbang Kyung Hee University bersiap untuk pulang, mereka semua terlihat cerah hari ini, kecuali dua yeoja diantaranya, Tao dan Kyungsoo, mereka cemberut saja. Sudut mata Kyungsoo tak lepas dari sepeda Sehun yang dinaiki oleh Sehun dan Luhan, tepatnya Kyungsoo melirik tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggang Sehun, karena kaki Luhan yang masih cedera, Sehun memutuskan untuk memboncengi Luhan dengan sepedanya.

Sebenarnya Sehun memiliki sebuah mobil, tapi dia tidak berminat untuk menggunakannya karena jika ia menggunakan mobil tak akan ada waktu dimana hanya ada dia dan Luhan berdua, jika ada mobil tentu saja teman-teman yang lain juga akan mengikut, bukan berarti ia tak senang bersama dengan teman-temannya, tapi dia juga menginginkan waktu berduaan dengan _yeoja_ yang disukainya. Dan yang paling penting, tentu saja jika ada mobil tidak akan ada adegan di mana tangan Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Sedang Tao memandang gusar pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tak hentinya bercanda satu sama lain sedari tadi.

"Kami duluan _ne_!_" _pamit Sehun.

"_Ne._ Hati-hati. _Arrachi?_ Jangan sampai menabrak truk buah lagi!" balas Baekhyun.

Kemarin ketika di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan, Sehun hampir saja menabrak truk buah yang sedang nangkring di depan kios buah dekat rumah Luhan. Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan dan juga Baekhyun tertawa keras. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Tao diam saja.

"_Annyeong_!" Seru Luhan sebelum sepeda Sehun melaju dengan kencang.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering, dengan segera di tekannya tombol jawab begitu melihat nama penelepon.

"_Yeoboseyo_.." sapa Baekhyun.

"…."

"_Ani_. Aku sedang memasak dengan Eomma dan Appa_. Wae?"_

"…..."

"Ah. _Ye_. Kemana?"

"…."

"_Arraseo_. _Mianhae._"

Bip! Sambungan terputus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mrs. Byun, ibu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol mengajakku keluar," jawab Baekhyun sembari mengiris mentimun.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?" timpal Mr. Byun, Ayah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aku masih ingin bersama _Appa _dan _Eomma_," balas Baekhyun manja sembari melingkari perut _Eomma_nya.

Memang benar kedua orang tua Baekhyun sangat sibuk, mereka sering keluar negeri atau keluar kota untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka dan kemarin Mr. dan Mrs. Byun baru pulang dari Perancis setelah hampir sebulan di sana, wajar saja jika Baekhyun masih merindukan orangtuanya.

"_Chagi.. _kami masih akan di sini besok. Pergilah dengannya. Eomma tau kau sangat menginginkan itu," goda Mrs. Byun. Baekhyun merona.

"Lihatlah wajahmu. Sudah seperti kepiting rebus!" ledek Mr. Byun. Baekhyun terkekeh malu.

Sementara itu seorang _namja_ tampan -Chanyeol sedang menggerutu, lagi-lagi rencananya gagal. Dia terus menggerutu hingga merasakan ponselnya bordering. Matanya terbelalak melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya '**Baek Hyun**'. Dengan sigap ditekannya tombol jawab.

"_Ne?_" jawab Chanyeol.

"…."

"_Jinjja? _Ah, _geureom_!" Wajah Chanyeol berubah berseri-seri.

"…."

"_Arraseo_! Aku akan segera ke rumahmu!"

Tuut! Sambungan terputus, Chanyeol melompat-lompat riang.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol-_ah_?" tanya Mrs. Park, ibu Chanyeol. Dahinya mengernyit melihat tingkah putranya Chanyeol sekonyong-konyong berhenti, tangannya mengusap-usap tengkuknya kikuk.

"_Anniyo _Eomma_,_ hehe.." jawabnya sembari terkekeh.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ikuti saja aku. Jangan banyak tanya. _Arrachi_?" balas Chanyeol sembari tersenyum, Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu tanda ia bingung.

Mereka mulai jalan bersisian, tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun merasakan genggaman, tangan Chanyeol lah yang menggenggam tangannya, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol bingung, jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" gumam Tao yang baru saja kembali dari kampus karena ada suatu urusan. Tanpa diperintah kedua kakinya berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Whoa! Tempat ini lagi!" pekik Baekhyun begitu ia dan Chanyeol sampai di sebuah bukit yang di bawahnya menampakkan keindahan kota Seoul pada malam hari, tempat di mana Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun mengajarinya dialog untuk ujian mereka waktu itu.

"Ini!" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kembang api kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"_Let's have fun, girl_!" balas Chanyeol santai.

Chanyeol menyodorkan api ke kepala kembang api Baekhyun dan juga kembang apinya. Bunga api menyembur dari kembang api mereka dan terbang ke angkasa, menghiasi langit kelam berbintang.

"Whoa! _Neomu yepposeo_!" pekik Baekhyun senang. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ke arah Baekhyun.

Sudah hampir satu jam Tao berdiri di belakang sebuah pohon besar yang ada di bukit tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersenang-senang. Dia mulai merasa jengah.

"Ah, aku lelah!" keluh Baekhyun sembari duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman, Chanyeol mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"_Neomu neomu kippeuro. Gomawo _Chanyeol-_ah_!" timpal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam dan serius, Baekhyun jadi gugup karenanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya tajam, dalam dan serius. Tiba-tiba tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, begitupun dengan jantung Chanyeol.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." isak Tao sepanjang jalan, air matanya tak hentinya mengalir, kakinya terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi terus terngiang di telinganya.

_"Baekhyun-_ah!"_ panggil Chanyeol dalam._

_"_Ne_?" sahut Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

TeBeCek

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah mau review. Jangan lupa riview lagi ne.. Sampai jumpa chap depan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Friend or Love (EXO vers.) Chap 4

Author: Geu Shak Ki (Byun, Jung, Jun, dan Han)

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Hwang Zi Tao, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin

Pairing: Sesuai alur cerita

Genre: Friendship, Love, Drama etc

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Byun Baekhyun dan Wu Yifan milik Byun, Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo milik Jun, Park Chanyeol dan Hwang Zi Tao milik Jung, Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin milik Han. Hehe tidak tidak tidak. Mereka bukan milik kami. Mereka milik orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi FOL 100% milik kami.

Warning: GS for ukes! OOC! Typo(s) merajalela! Bahasa Babak Belur! Tidak sesuai EYD! Dan penyakit-penyakit sejenis lainnya.. xD

...

Annyeong~

Apa updatenya terlalu lama? Maafkan kami ne. Terlalu banyak godaan selama ramadhan dan lebaran. Baru bisa update sekarang. :(

Ya udah tanpa memperpanjang muqadimah *eh? Emang mau pidato?/plak*

Happy reading our lovely readers ^^

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." isak Tao sepanjang jalan, air matanya tak hentinya mengalir, kakinya terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi terus terngiang di telinganya.

_"Baekhyun-_ah!"_ panggil Chanyeol dalam._

_"_Ne_?" sahut Baekhyun._

_"Apa di wajahmu ada aliran listrik?" tanya Chanyeol._

_"_Ye_?" Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol._

_"Kenapa setiap kita berdekatan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang? Kenapa setiap kali aku menyentuhmu, kulitku terasa dialiri tegangan listrik ribuan volt? Kenapa melihatmu bersama namja lain, bahkan hanya mendengar kau menyebut namja lain, emosiku terasa menaik, aku benci itu, sangat benci, kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun-_ah_?" celoteh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengernyit, tak satupun perkataan Chanyeol yang dia mengerti._

_"A..a..pa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Chanyeol tersenyum._

_"Karena aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-_ah! Saranghae_.." tutur Chanyeol. Tangannya masih menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertegun, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang._

_"Baekhyun-_ah, Saranghae_. _Would you be my girl_?" tanya Chanyeol dalam._

"Aargh! Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi!" teriak Tao di tengah taman kota, ia duduk di sebuah kursi taman sembari memegang kepalanya erat. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di taman.

Bahkan ia tak sadar seseorang yang lebih dahulu menduduki kursi tempat ia duduk merasa terganggu.

Namja berambut coklat yang sedang memangku gitar di pahanya menatap sinis ke arah Tao. Tao tak menyadarinya, ia masih terus terisak. Namja itu berdecak. Ia tak lagi memedulikan Tao. Tangannya mulai memetik satu persatu senar gitarnya, nada mulai mengalun dari senar-senar gitar itu.

Tao mendengar, ia menoleh ke samping, matanya terbelalak, mulutnya ternganga mendengar permainan gitar namja itu. Nada-nada yang mengalun menenangkan hati Tao yang terluka. Ia benar-benar terhanyut mendengar alunan nada yang indah itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan lembut yang menyeka air matanya yang sedari tadi jatuh, Tao hanya bisa terpaku melihat tindakan _namja_ itu –yang memainkan gitar.

**"Jangan pernah lagi menangis apalagi di tempat umum, karena.."**

_Namja_ itu menggantung perkataannya. Dengan tatapan serius _namja_ itu menatap Tao tajam.

**"Kau menganggu, ****_arra_****?"**

_Namja _itu menarik tangannya dan langsung meninggalkan Tao.

Tao tak berkomentar, dia hanya tersenyum kecut. Baru kali ini seorang namja memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tak terasa air mata Tao bukannya habis tapi malah bertambah deras. Takut jika dipermalukan lagi, ia segera berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol dengan tampang bahagia mengetuk pintu rumah sahabat dekatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao. Chanyeol sudah tak sabar ingin menyampaikan sebuah kabar gembira kepada Tao. Ia menekan bel rumah Tao dengan sangat semangat.

"_Ne, Chamkkaman_!" sahut Tao dari dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, Tao pun membuka pintu, tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu masuk dan duduk di sofa merah rumah Tao.

Tao hanya diam, penampilan nya benar-benar kacau begitu juga dengan rumahnya. Tao memandang sekilas ke arah cermin dan mendapati matanya memerah dan sangat bengkak, ia segera meraih kacamata hitamnya yang terletak di samping cermin dan memakainya. Tao pun mulai merapikan sofanya yang bertebaran majalah-majalah yang tadi malam ia pakai untuk melampiaskan amarah nya dan tisu bekas yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Chanyeol hanya duduk di sofa dan memandang Tao sambil tersenyum lebar. Tao tetap diam dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Tao-_ah_!" panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmm.."

"_Waeyo?_"

"_Anio,_" balas Tao singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai kacamata?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Ah.. Aku hanya sedang ingin memakainya," jawab Tao singkat. Ia berusaha tersenyum agar Chanyeol mempercayai perkataannya. Chanyeol membalas senyuman Tao dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tao-_ah._ Aku punya kabar bagus!"

"_Mwoga_?" tanya Tao. Dia berpura-pura tertarik walaupun ia tau kabar yang akan disampaikan Chanyeol itu bukan berita baik untuknya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sekarang sudah resmi berpacaran. Aku menyatakannya di puncak bukit yang pernah kau tunjukkan kepada ku. Bukankah itu sangat romantis?" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"_Jinjja_? _Chukae_!" Tao terus memaksakan bibirnya untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Tapi kau jangan memberitahu yang lain. Berpura-puralah kau tak tau, apalagi di depan Baekhyun karena ia memintaku untuk merahasiakannya."

"_Gurae_. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan!" cengir Tao. Ini lah salah satu keanehan Tao jika ia berada di dekat Chanyeol, ia tak pernah benar-benar menampakkan kesedihannnya, di dekat Chanyeol suasana hatinya dapat berubah dengan cepat, walaupun ia bukan orang yang cepat untuk melupakan suatu masalah.

"_Kaja!_ Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Ice cream_!" sahutnya lantang.

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

Chanyeol dan Tao pun berjalan menuju _café_ yang terletak di persimpangan jalan. Selama di perjalanan Tao seperti menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol segera menariknya mendekat dan menggandeng tangan Tao.

"Yak! _Mwohae_? Kalau Baekhyun melihat, dia akan marah besar!" Meskipun sebenarnya Tao merasa senang dengan perlakuan itu tapi ia sadar Chanyeol sudah menjadi milik sahabatnya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Baekhyun tak akan marah, karena dia tahu aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik kandungku."

Kaki Tao melemas mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Tao baru menyadari jika perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya selama ini hanya sebatas perhatian seorang _Oppa _terhadap _dongsaeng_nya. Bukan perhatian seorang _namja_ terhadap _yeoja_ yang disukainya. Tapi ia segera mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak lagi berharap terlalu banyak dari seorang Park Chan Yeol.

"Jadi aku boleh memanggilmu _Oppa_?" tanya Tao.

"_Shireo_! Kau membuatku kelihatan tua padahal kita lahir di bulan yang sama," balas Chanyeol.

"Kalau tidak _Oppa _berarti _Hyung_?" goda Tao dengan nada meledek.

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu? Aku tak mengizinkanmu memanggilku _Hyung_!"

"Chanyeol _Hyung-ah~_" ledek Tao sambl menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol. Mereka pun berkejar-kejaran sampai akhirnya tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Tugas untuk minggu ini kalian harus menciptakan sebuah lagu yang bertema 'Kebahagiaan'. Tugasnya akan dikumpul tiga hari lagi. Mungkin hanya sekian perjumpaan kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa!" ucap Mr. Cho mengakhiri pelajaran hari itu.

"Huaa.. Kenapa tugas minggu ini harus menciptakan lagu?" keluh Tao, walaupun hanya berbisik, Jongin dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tak suka menciptakan lagu?" tanya Jongin.

"_Ani._ Hanya saja aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk akhir-akhir ini." Tao pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan teks kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia tidak akan berkumpul di kantin, Tao berjalan ke belakang kampus. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menemukan tempat yang ia rasa tepat untuk mencari inspirasi.

Tao pun duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan mengeluarkan kertas partiturnya. Tak ada satu pengalaman membahagiakan yang berada di otaknya saat ini, semuanya buyar saat bayang-bayang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hadir di benaknya.

Brukk!

"Kyaaa.." pekik Tao, di sampingnya mendarat seorang _namja_ berambut coklat.

"Yak!" teriak Tao pada _namja_ itu. _Namja_ bertampang dingin itu menatap sinis Tao.

"Yak! Monyet!" teriak Tao lagi.

"_Mwo_? Monyet?" timpal _namja_ itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa namanya kalau bukan monyet? Tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas pohon!"

"_Aish_! Benar-benar parasit! Kemarin malam meraung-raung di tengah taman, sekarang duduk resah di bawah pohonku!" _Namja_ itu menatap Tao sekilas dengan tatapan meremehkan sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Yak! _Nappeun_!" teriak Tao. _Namja_ itu berlalu dengan senyuman sombongnya.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

Sementara di kafetaria seseorang juga sedang emosi.

"Ayo minum kalau memang kau berani!" tantang Chanyeol, matanya menatap tajam mata Baekhyun, Baekhyun menelan ludah berat, ia menyesal telah berbohong demi tak mau kalah dari Luhan.

"Ayolah Baekhyun sayang! _Palli_! Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa!" ledek Sehun, dia tertawa keras diikuti Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Jangan memakai panggilan itu padanya!" timpal Chanyeol spontan.

"_Mwo_? Sayang? _Wae_?" sahut Luhan. Sedari tadi ia merasa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlalu aneh, mereka terlihat canggung dan dekat di saat bersamaan. Tatapan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun pun aneh menurutnya.

"_A-anio_," jawab Chanyeol gelagapan. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"Ah, aku akan meminumnya sekarang!" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

Srup!

Baekhyun benar-benar menyeduk kuah sup super pedas yang mereka pesan, tadinya Luhan sudah mencoba, dia berhasil menghabiskan satu gelas kecil meskipun sesudah itu telinganya berubah menjadi cerobong asap sementara. Nah, karena itulah Luhan mulai emosi, Sehun sudah gelagapan mencarikan minum, sedang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah tertawa.

Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan bersiap-siap untuk tertawa, sedang Chanyeol terlihat sangat cemas.

"Eomma! Pedas sekali!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan sigap memberikan air pada _yeojachingu_-nya itu. Alih-alih tertawa Luhan malah kesal pada Chanyeol. Ketika dia kepedasan, Chanyeol tak peduli, sekarang giliran Baekhyun dia terlihat cemas sekali.

Cemburu? Ya, memang benar Luhan cemburu, dia cemburu melihat keakraban Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dia cemburu melihat perhatian Chanyeol yang lebih kepada Baekhyun, bukan cemburu seorang sahabat tapi cemburu seorang _yeoja_ kepada _namja_ yang disukainya.

"_Gwaenchana?_" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merengek manja ke arah Chanyeol,"pedaass!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat _aegyo_ Baekhyun, tangannya mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul bahu kiri Chanyeol yang saling menyentuh dengan bahu kanannya. Chanyeol tertawa lagi, Baekhyun cemberut. Luhan, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo hanya melongo melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak biasa.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke kelas sembari bersenandung kecil, matanya sibuk pada ponsel, tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya hingga tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Memang hobi sekali _yeoja_ itu menabrak sesuatu, beberapa hari yang lalu tiang, sekarang orang, besok apa? Mobil? Semoga saja tidak.

"_Aish_! Kalau jalan pakai mata!" bentak Kyungsoo, dia tak sadar yang tidak memperhatikan jalan adalah dia. Jongin –orang yang ditabrak terkekeh.

"Kau berbakat sekali menjadi pelempar," ledek Jongin. Kyungsoo meliriknya.

"Kau?" kata Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Hai!" Sapa Jongin, tangannya melambai sebelah pada Kyungsoo, bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Pelempar apa?" timpal Kyungsoo bingung. Jongin kembali terkekeh.

"Pelempar batu sembunyi tangan," celetuk Jongin.

"Mwo?" timpal Kyungsoo.

"Hu uh. Aku duluan ne?" balas Jongin, dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo, bibirnya mengulas senyuman sembari kakinya melangkah menuju kelas.

"Pelempar batu sembunyi tangan? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Kyungsoo. Dia tak sadar juga rupanya, yang dimaksud Jongin dialah yang salah, malah balik menyalahkan Jongin, bukan begitu?

"Tao-_yaa_." Panggil Baekhyun. Tao menoleh kebelakang, tertangkaplah olehnya dua orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sekonyong-konyong di baliknya tubuhnya ke depan lagi, telinganya menangkap langkah kaki berlari menujunya. Begitulah jika bersahabat, kita tak bisa menghindari atau persahabatan akan hancur jika tetap mengikuti keegoisan.

Baekhyun mengandeng tangan kiri Tao sedang Chanyeol berjalan di sisi lain Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tak bergabung tadi?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap Tao.

Tao hanya mencoba terkekeh tanpa membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Belum. Dia belum siap melihat wajah manis sahabatnya itu, belum siap menatap kedua manik mata yang tak terlalu tajam namun hitam milik sahabatnya itu, wajah dan mata yang menarik perhatian namja yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun paling cantik!"

"Aku bilang ketika menari, memangnya Baekhyun bisa menari?" tukas Sehun sembari memandang kesal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol seperti akan menjawab, namun Luhan mendahului, ia tak suka jika Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun lebih cantik dibanding dirinya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau terus membela Baekhyun sejak kemarin? Apapun selalu Baekhyun yang terbaik di matamu. Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian berkencan?" tukas Luhan. Raut muka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekonyong-konyong menegang.

"A..a..nio" jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hampir serempak.

Ekspresi wajah mereka terlalu tegang menurut Luhan. Dia merasa seolah kedua sahabatnya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. 'Mungkinkah mereka memang berpacaran?' batinnya. Memikirkannya saja sungguh membuat hati Luhan tercabik-cabik.

Luhan berniat meneruskan interogasinya, namun bel menghalanginya. Sungguh keberuntungan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, keduanya bisa bernafas lega untuk saat ini, sedang Luhan mendesah gusar.

"Ayo ke kelas!" ajak Tao.

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali, jangan terlalu menuruti hatimu!" bisik Tao di telinga Chanyeol sebelum bangkit berdiri.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dia melirik Baekhyun yang hanya balik menatapnya datar.

"_Mianhae_, Baekhyun-_ah_,"sesal Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah mendengar suara lirih Chanyeol, disentuhnya tangan kiri Chanyeol yang tergantung di pahanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu merasakan telapak tangan Baekhyun menyentuh punggung tangannya.

"Gwaenchana!" ujar Chanyeol. Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali seperti biasa, bercanda gurau dengan suka ria, bahkan hingga sudah duduk di kelas.

"Tentu saja aku lebih suka Tao! Dia lebih tinggi dan lebih cantik daripadamu!"

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol. Dia mem_pout _bibirnya hingga Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipinya. Dan entah apa yang terjadi beberapa menit sesudahnya mereka tertawa tanpa sadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di kelas.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Keluar!" perintah Mr. Park. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan menekuk wajah malu sembari keluar dari kelas. Mereka malu, karena mereka berdua merupakan mahasiswa terbaik di bidang acting, sungguh memalukan diusir dari kelas.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Mwo? Kau lagi?!" teriak Tao frustasi. Baru saja seorang _namja_ berambut coklat, setinggi tiang listrik menabraknya hingga ia terjerembab jatuh ke taman. _Namja_ itu adalah _namja_ yang Tao temui di taman belakang sekolah waktu itu, _namja_ yang tiba-tiba melompat dari atas pohon.

"_Aish_! Bertemu _yeoja_ parasit lagi!" desis _namja_ itu malas.

Tao yang ternyata mendengar perkataan _namja_ itu sontak bangkit. "_Mwo_? Parasit? Kau yang parasit?!" seru Tao keras.

"Kau yang parasit, tiga kali bertemu kau, aku selalu terganggu!" balas _namja_ itu santai. Dia berjongkok untuk mengambil gitarnya yang jatuh di samping tempat Tao tadi tertelentang. Tao mengernyit.

"Tiga kali? Ku rasa aku baru bertemu _namja_ monyet ini dua kali," gumam Tao.

Saat dia hendak bertanya kapan saja mereka pernah bertemu, mata Tao malah dibuat melebar, karena _namja_ itu sudah menghilang.

"Hii! Apa dia hantu?" gumam Tao bergidik. Ckck! Dia pikir ini dunia fiktif? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melihat hantu? Memangnya dia seorang indigo?

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Ayolah _sunbaenim_.." rengek seorang _namja_ imut berambut kecoklatan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Xiumin! Aku tak mau. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Seenaknya kau menyuruhku menjadi yeojachingumu!" timpal Kyungsoo acuh.

"Kau milikku! Terserahku mau menyuruh apa!" balas _namja_ yang disebut Xiumin. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Ayo kita temui Eommaku sekarang!" perintah Xiumin sembari menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Xiumin merupakan _hoobae_ Kyungsoo di fakultas musik, dia cukup kenal dengan Kyungsoo. Eomma dan Appanya ingin menjodohkan dia, padahal saat ini Xiumin baru menjalani semester pertama kuliahnya. Karena tak ingin dijodohkan, Xiumin meminta Kyungsoo berpura-pura menjadi _yeojachingu_nya.

"Tidak mau!" teriak Kyungsoo, dia mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Xiumin dari tangannya. Sementara itu seorang _namja_ tampan yang sedang menikmati alunan music dari _earphone_-nya tak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo ditarik paksa oleh Xiumin. Dia melebarkan matanya, setelah yakin bahwa dia mengenal _yeoja_ yang ditarik Xiumin, dengan segera menghampiri _yeoja_ itu.

Dia menahan tangan kiri Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terkejut. Xiumin menatap _namja_ itu garang.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Xiumin.

"Kemana akan kau bawa dia?" balas _namja_ itu.

"Terserahku, apa urusanmu? Memangnya kau siapa? Bukan _namjachingu_nya, kan?" timpal Xiumin dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ne. aku _namjachingu_nya. Karena itu lepaskan _yeoja_ku sekarang juga!" ucap Jongin spontan. Kyungsoo membelalak tak percaya, tapi Jongin tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo.

"_Yeo..yeoja_mu?" balas Xiumin tak percaya.

"_Ne_," jawab Jongin mantap. Jongin melepas paksa tangan Xiumin dari tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan bergegas meninggalkan Xiumin.

Di sinilah mereka saat ini, di sebuah taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari Kyung Hee University. Entah kenapa Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sini dan entah kenapa pula Kyungsoo mau mengikutinya. Bahkan Jongin sendiri pun tak tahu apa alasannya membawa Kyungsoo kemari.

"Ehm, _gomawoyo_. Karena telah membantuku," tutur Kyungsoo pada akhirnya setelah hampir lima menit mereka berdiaman.

"_Ne, cheonmaneyo_," balas Jongin kikuk. Diam lagi…

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu lebih Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tak satupun dari teman-teman mereka yang tahu kecuali Tao, namun kecurigaan tetap saja ada, terlebih di hati Luhan. Dia sangat takut jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar pacaran.

Malam ini, Minggu malam. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun keluar. Mereka pergi ke pasar malam. Cuaca malam hari cukup dingin, cukup dingin untuk menciptakan uap-uap dari napas setiap orang saat bicara. Namun itu menguntungkan bagi Chanyeol, dia memiliki alasan untuk menggenggam erat tangan lembut yeojachingunya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol di tangan kirinya.

Mereka menelusuri pasar malam. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka bermain-main, keduanya sangat lelah, mereka memilih duduk di kursi yang disediakan jauh dari keramaian.

"Kau haus?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tunggu di sini _ne_, aku beli minuman dulu," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Saat punggung Chanyeol telah menghilang dari pandangan, dua orang namja berpenampilan seperti preman mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hai manis!" goda salah satu diantaranya, tampangnya benar-benar menakutkan, rambutnya panjang keriting dan dibiarkan tergerai, kumisnya tebal, bibirnya menyeringai pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun makin merapat ke sudut kursi, dia memandang takut kepada kedua namja itu.

"Kenapa _yeoja_ secantik kau sendirian di sini?" tanya yang satunya lagi, tawanya menggelegar, tampangnya tak kalah menakutkan dari _namja_ pertama, dia lebih tinggi dan berdegap dibanding _namja_ pertama, rambutnya sebahu, hitam dan berantakan, napasnya kentara berbau alkohol. Baekhyun semakin takut, 'Ya Tuhan, mana Chanyeol? Kenapa dia lama sekali?' batin Baekhyun lirih.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" seru Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

"Whoa! Dia benar-benar manis!" ucap _namja_ pertama kepada _namja_ kedua sembari tertawa.

"Kau mau bersenang-senang, sayang?" tanya _namja_ kedua melecehkan.

Baekhyun semakin merapat ke sudut kursi. _Namja_ pertama mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi mulus Baekhyun namun dengan segera Baekhyun menepis tangan besar _namja_ itu. Tawa kedua _namja_ itu semakin keras.

…

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun?" gumam Luhan yang sedang berada dalam mobil, dia melihat Baekhyun dari belakang, dia tak terlalu yakin itu adalah sahabatnya, Baekhyun, namun tetap saja dia menghentikan mobilnya dan bergegas menuju tempat kejadian.

Chanyeol sekonyong-konyong berlari begitu melihat Baekhyun meringkuk di kursi taman penuh ketakutan sedang dua orang _namja_ tinggi besar sedang mencoba menyentuhnya.

BUGH!

Kaki kanan Chanyeol menghantam keras tubuh _namja_ pertama, _namja_ itu terjatuh dan tepat sekali di tanah ada batu besar runcing, kepala _namja_ itu membentur sudut runcing batu.

Blush

Darah memuncrat dari kepalanya. Baekhyun yang _phobia_ terhadap darah segera menjerit ketakutan.

Perbuatan Chanyeol menimbulkan ledakan emosi di hati _namja_ kedua. Dia meninju kuat wajah Chanyeol, Chanyeol terhuyung, namun dengan cepat ia kembali berdiri tegap, dibalasnya _namja_ kedua, Chanyeol cukup hebat di bidang bela diri. Tapi _namja_ kedua itu terlalu besar untuk menjadi lawannya, _namja_ kedua hendak memelintir tangan kiri Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjerit, kedua tangannya menutup telinganya, matanya terpejam erat, air matanya mulai mengalir.

Beruntung polisi datang tepat waktu, _namja_ itu tak jadi memelintir sempurna tangan Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja dia sudah memelintir tangan Chanyeol. Polisi membawa kedua preman itu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang tadinya memanggil polisi tak jadi mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun dengan cara berbeda, tak seperti seorang sahabat. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang meringkuk di atas kursi dengan tangan menutup kedua telinganya dan terisak. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun terisak di dada Chanyeol, dia takut dan terkejut.

"_Gwaenchana,_ chagi. Mereka sudah pergi," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, dia mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.

DEG!

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang mendengar sebutan 'chagi' yang digunakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baekhyun-_ah_. Maafkan aku," lirih Chanyeol, hatinya perih mendengar tangisan Baekhyun.

Dia merasa bodoh karena meninggalkan Baekhyun terlalu lama di tempat sepi ini, dia merasa bodoh juga karena tadi meladeni penjual minuman yang menggodanya, dia merasa bodoh karena tak mencari penjual minuman lainnya dan terus menunggu penjual minuman itu memberikan minuman padanya. Beruntung Baekhyun tak apa-apa, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang tak di inginkan terjadi pada Baekhyun? Dialah orang yang akan paling menyesal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun setelah isakannya terhenti, namun ia masih membanamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku memang _namja_ bodoh. Tak seharusnya aku meninggalkan _yeojachingu_ku di tempat seperti ini. _Mianhae_ Baekhyun-_ie_," tutur Chanyeol.

DEG!

Jantung Luhan terasa berhenti berdetak, kakinya melemas hingga rasanya tak mampu lagi menopang beban tubuhnya. 'Yeojachingu_ku'_, '_chagi'_. Semua itu, berarti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang berpacaran?

Luhan mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, air matanya sudah menggenang, bersiap merasakan terjun bebas di pipi putih mulus Luhan.

"_Yeojachingu_? Chagi?" tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut gumaman. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melepas diri, mata mereka membulat begitu melihat Luhan.

"Lu..lu…han," bata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tergagap, sekonyong-konyong mereka bangkit berdiri.

"Ka..kali..an ber..pa..ca..ran?" tanya Luhan tercekat. Air matanya sudah mulai menerjang penjara kelopak mata.

"Lu..Luhan.. _Wae ureo_?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut dengan air mata Luhan. Dia mendekati Luhan. Baekhyun hendak menyentuh Luhan, tapi _yeoja_ itu lebih dahulu menepis tangannya.

"Kalian membohongi kami!" tekan Luhan. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"Luhan, bukan begitu," sanggah Chanyeol.

Luhan tak mau mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hatinya terlalu sakit, sakit sekali. Dia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya bingung dengan tingkah Luhan. Mereka berdua pun ikut berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Luhan!" teriak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TeBeCek

.

Bagaimana readers sayang? Apa chap ini terlalu gaje? Mian ne hiks hiks. Byun, Jun, Jung, dan Han semuanya pada galau, yah begini deh hasilnya.

Huwaaa terima kasih banyak untuk semua reviewers. Terima kasih udah nyempatin baca ff gajeboh ini ditambah review lagi. Terima kasih juga buat para siders. Terima kasih udah nyempatin baca ff kami. Kami senang jika kalian menikmati cerita kami, tapi akan lebih sangat pake teramat senang kalau para readers ninggalin review.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa chap depan! Jangan lupa review ne ^^


End file.
